


「YugBam」Miscalculation

by Masakinini



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakinini/pseuds/Masakinini
Summary: ABO，师生关系私设：咬破腺体算临时标记，咬破腺体＋生殖腔成结才算完整标记。





	「YugBam」Miscalculation

这个认知无法不让bambam感到羞耻甚至崩溃。

他正被他的学生摁在马桶上操。

心跳如擂鼓一般，逐渐被发情期的迷雾占据的大脑已然无法思考，何况是隔了许久没有被抑制剂抑制的发情期。

如同弹簧，压制得狠了之后，这次发情来得格外猛烈，bambam似乎都能听到己脉搏的跳动声。

他痛苦地咬住自己手腕，用仅剩的一点理智控制住不让自己泄露哪怕一丝一点的声音。

 

bambam向来都记不太住自己的发情期，这一直以来都挺困扰他，甚至在日历上大写标记过，但还是记不住，但他总是记得随身携带抑制剂，就像他的草莓糖一样，永远都随身携带着。

只是这个月，发情来得格外早。

自从当上了老师他就再没随便找个alpha应付发情期，这么算起来已经有四次左右的发情期只靠抑制剂度过。  
抑制剂不算是对身体好的东西，bambam知道，好不容易算好了时间想着这周去放肆一次，想想还有点激动的时候。

发情期提前了。

 

bambam能清楚地感知到身体的变化，而现在该死的正在上课。

他的脸骤然间变得通红，熟悉的发情热自下体席卷全身，bambam攥紧了拳头，强撑着腰杆，所幸刚开始的时候发情状态还没有那么严重，信息素还没有开始弥漫。

就好像有人在他的身体里面点燃了一把火，自从他第二性征觉醒之后就一直伴随着他，却一直被忽略的大麻烦，第一次让他如此痛恨。

学生们不知道bambam老师为何突然就闭了嘴，都有些疑惑地看着他，bambam垂着头，让额发挡住自己通红布满汗水的脸。

他在喉间酝酿着措辞，bambam甚至不知道白己即将说出口的话会不会带着颤，他无力计较那么多，也听不清楚自己究竟说了什么，性欲顺着脊椎涌上大脑，bambam几乎是逃离般地匆忙跑出教室。

“我去上个厕所。”

bambam说完这句话之后就跑出了教室。

 

“哇，老师跑这么急是憋成什么样了啊。”

“bambam老师那个样子似乎有点不对劲？”

“谁知道呢，至少我们多少能耍一会儿了。”

的确很不对劲，金有谦若有所思地看着bambam离去的背影，不过这时候的他也真的没往发情期的方向去想。

 

大部分老师都是beta，倒也不是性别歧视，教职员工这种工作似乎的确更适合beta们，也不是没有alpha或者omega，只是占比实在是太小了。

“抱歉哦，bambam老师突然有事，可能需要我来代课。”

金有谦觉得非常不对劲了，老师是掉马桶里了吗?

 

bambam几乎是手脚并用地冲进了厕所，用尽他的全力，被用力合上的厕所门发出碎裂般的哐当声，bambam坐在坐便器上从衣服里掏出手机，手指颤抖着给王嘉尔发去了一条短信，也没看到王嘉尔的回复就因为无力松开了手，手机屏被摔了个四分五裂。

他现在有无数句脏话卡在喉咙里面说不出来瘫软在马桶上，扯开原本就系得不紧的领带，燥热逼得人发疯。

除了清洁工估计很少人知道这里居然还有个厕所，藏在学校最边边的小角落，但是清洁工还是一丝不苟地把这个厕所也清理得十分干净，空气中还弥散着一股柠檬……以及甜腻的omega信息素的味道。

bambam不知道自己的味道会不会被柠檬清洁剂覆盖，他现在难受又慌张，解开腰带隔着布料揉搓着半勃的阴茎。

“呜.……”他紧咬臼齿，从鼻子里哼出一声。

 

王嘉尔皱着眉把烟蒂抛灭，看着对方未读消息也没有回复，深深叹了一口气。

实在很难处理，关键这事儿不能惊动太多老师也不能让学生知道，找不到bambam，也就是说，放在一个没有被标记的发情期omega在这个alpha不在少数的学校里乱逛。

真的十分危险。

这个白痴到底到哪里去了啊？这种时候不应该是第一时间回到教职员办公室吗？

 

这间厕所即使是bambam作为一个老师，也是在前段时间抓包某一位同学抽烟才找到的。采光好，位置偏，再加上某位同学一副“这里只有我一个人知道”的表情，bambam决心把这里当成自己的秘密基地。

他记不清有没有顺手把厕所大门锁上，他甚至记不清有没有把他面前这个隔间的门给锁上，bambam没有更多精力去思考那么多了，股缝间黏腻的触感让他清楚感知到自己身体已经成了什么鬼样子。

应该庆幸这个坐便器的盖子本身就是盖上的，不然bambam他自慰可能还得悬空着来。

压抑太久的欲望，反弹起来就更为……

 

bambam解开了自己的裤子拉链，性器仅是半勃，身为omega，比起前端后穴才是最主要的欲望点，肠液几乎打湿了半条内裤，在浅色布料上留下暧昧的濡湿痕迹。

鞋子已经被蹬掉，似乎落在了隔间外，口干舌燥的感觉让bambam嗓子也有点不舒服了起来，眼镜框滑至鼻梁，他用肩膀粗略地往上一顶，没有碰到，这让bambam感到更加焦躁了。

鼻梁上都布满了汗水，让眼镜在上头有些难以支撑的悬挂着，bambam空出手，用手背把镜框扶正。

虎口握住阴茎，后穴的空虚感让人几近发疯，bambam用力拧了一把大腿根，疼痛总是能让人清醒的，哪怕只有一点，大脑里像是被塞了一团由性欲构成的棉花，他已经顾不了那么多了，左手向自身后方探去。

手指在穴口打转，如果可以bambam真的不想自已捅进去，他抬高大腿，努力分开臀瓣，后穴在指甲尖的刺激下分泌出更多透明的粘液。

 

“老，师……”

bambam猛然抬起头。

他该死地，因为关门过于用力，把年久失修的门锁弄坏了。

而现在，曾经被他抓包抽烟的混小子，金有谦，依然是没有放弃这块风水宝地的样子，手里攥着烟盒，哑然地看着他。

Omega信息素的味道在金有谦推开厕所大门的时候就扑身而来，他谨慎地落了锁。

像这样突然发情的情况在这所高中并不是没有先例，只是金有谦是第一次经历，或许也可以这样说——他第一次见到一个发情期的Omega。

或许是本着初生牛犊不怕虎的精神，没有见过omega发情的金有谦并没有意识到第二性别带来的性吸引有多么强大。

他本应该立刻转身离开，可是他没有，他像是被钉住了一样站在这间厕所隔间面前，站在自己的老师面前，站在这个发情期的Omega而前。

金有谦甚至都没有反应过来，便在这浓厚的信息素的挑逗下，alpha信息素也像是被踢倒的牛奶瓶，哗啦啦的弥漫开来。

 

不甘。

第一个涌上bambam心头的感觉是不甘，屈服于本能的不甘，在学生面前如此丑态的不甘，这种不甘压过了性欲，他用着他本人都感到讶异的嘶哑嗓子喊着，“滚出去。”

金有谦应该要滚出去的，立刻、马上，然后去报告给其他老师，然后忘掉这件事。

但是他做不到。

 

他无法阻止自己把视线从bambam敞着的胸口上移开，明明看起来那么瘦却有着形状漂亮的腹肌，被粗鲁地褪到一半的裤子还卡在膝盖处，抬高的大腿在看到金有谦的那瞬间收了回去，挺立的阴茎被匆忙地用衬衫盖上，却还能隐约地见着形状，连耳廓都因为情欲而泛着粉。

嘶哑着的嗓子在金有谦听来也格外性感。

金有谦只觉得口干舌燥， 从脊柱开始感到酥麻感以及突然涌上的的肾上腺激素。

发情期的omega遇上一个也正好蠢蠢欲动的alpha简直就像是火上浇油，双方都被彼此刺激得更加蠢蠢欲动。本能让bambam张开大腿，理智却告诉他让这个alpha，更是他学生的人出去。

“出去！”

bambam喊得更大声了一点，几乎称得上嘶吼。

“老……老师？”

“如果你还叫我老师就给我滚出去。”bambam似乎用了所有仅存的理智，用手扶住额头大口喘气。

金有谦打了一个激灵，用力地甩甩头，慌忙地后退了好几步。

我在想什么？  
离开这里，离开这里。

他大跨步地向门口走上，在打开门锁的时候手都有些颤抖，呼出的气都带着热，他磨蹭了一会儿才拉开门栓。

身后传来哐当一声，金有谦猛然转过头，犹豫了两秒，又蹭到bambam身前。

 

发情热已经让bambam四肢无力支撑了，即使金有谦还在同一间屋子，面前总算没有自己学生这一认知还是让他松懈了下来，腿一软从坐厕上滑了下来。

金有谦再次冲回自己面前让bambam又憋了一肚子没力气说出口的脏话，他狼狈地坐在厕所地上，手掌无力地搭上马桶盖，双眼无神，却紧紧盯着自己面前这个alpha。

“喂，喂！老师…你没事吧？”金有谦凑近想扶bambam起来。

一阵目眩，金有谦的校服领口被攥着，膝盖哐当一声触及地面，bambam本能般地吻上这个孩子的嘴唇。

柔软的触感，一股烟味与草莓糖混合的味道，bambam舌尖探索着伸出去，唇齿相依间金有谦微愣的也张开了嘴。

温热的口腔，舌头刮蹭上颚带来的温暖以及有点痒痒的触感，让第一次接触成年人之间舌吻的金有谦有些沦陷，鼻尖就是omega的气味，他迎合似的搂上bambam的腰。

干脆把一切过错都推卸给本能。  
为什么要反抗?

就好像最后一根弦被绷断，bambam脑内一片空白，只剩下让自己面前这个alpha的阴茎用力捅进自己后穴，标记自己，在自己体内高潮这个荒谬的想法。

 

bambam的唇向下滑，一路吻过金有谦的下颌线，在喉结上不轻不重地用牙齿啄咬，大腿蹭上金有谦的侧腰。

这不正确，应该停止。金有谦有些僵硬地站直，也如同bambam一样与本能做着斗争。

“嗯……”bambam哼了声，手还揪着金有谦的衣领，眼角变得通红，被性欲覆盖的蜜色眸子称得上流光溢彩。

即使是本能带来的冲击，平时一本正经的老师变得这幅模样，刺激也是蛮大的。

“金有谦…...”

男人上半身像是挂在自己身上，半裸的身子因为发情热泛着粉红色，连乳头都挺立着，因为接吻流出的唾液顺着唇角滑落。金有谦放弃思考了，探进bambam半披着的衬衫，顺着后背一路抚摸至臀瓣，用力揉搓着。

“啊……”bambam瞳孔失焦，放任自己的身体在这双手的抚摸下变得更加燥热难耐，“快……嗯……”

“稍微等一下， ”金有谦半跪着，努力抱起bambam，让他趴跪在坐便器上，双手搭上水箱。

他伸手把已经褪到露出股缝的内裤脱下，自从发情开始的时候就一直湿润着的后穴暴露出来，连大腿内侧都满是透明的肠液，金有谦呼吸一窒，拇指划过穴口，引起身下人的一颤。

手指几乎是毫不费力地就捅了进去，没有丝毫技巧的少年只是在模仿着先前不知从哪里听说过的手法缓慢地扩张着。

“快点……”

金有谦看不见bambam的脸，面对着他藏在头发底下通红的耳朵咬咬牙，抽出手指，解开裤腰带，扶着性器挤进臀瓣之间，却只是堪堪进去了一个头。

许久没有做爱加上没有扩张充分，即使是发情期的omega也有此吃力，金有谦犹豫着想要退出，却被bambam往自己身上一靠，整个吞了进去。

紧致又温热的穴道包裹住金有谦的阴茎，突如其来的刺激让金有谦发出长长的一声喟叹， “你……还好吗？”

bambam没有回头，撞上他下巴的头发微微摇晃的一下，终于被填满的后穴震得他大腿根都有些发软。

 

金有谦失了神一样地凑上bambam的后脖颈，在怀里那人尚未意识到这个小鬼试图干什么的时候张嘴咬上。

腺体被咬破，鲜血顺着脖颈流下，短暂的疼痛被淹没在快感之下，bambam蜷缩着脚趾，紧闭着的双眼上睫毛颤抖着，腹部被自已的学生揽住，臀部与身后人的小腹紧密相贴，在腺体被咬破的一瞬间后穴又分泌出更多液体。

Omega本能地将被标记的痛感转换成了快感，直入脑髓般的快感从后颈传至全身，bambam几乎要被这一下顶得发昏。

“哈啊……你要是射在里面，我绝对会杀掉你。 ”声音几乎是变了调，还隐约带着哭腔，这是一个被标记的omega仅剩的理智。

“我知道。”

金有谦五指扣住bambam搭在水箱上的手，一手扶住bambam的腰开始动作，bambam被突如其来的动作刺激得仰起了头，额发也被身后的动作顶得摇晃。

膝盖有些泛红得肿痛，即使他的学生技术不好空有体力， bambam也被操弄得有些恍惚，囊袋啪打着臀部发出暧昧的啪啪声。

bambam握紧了拳头，脸埋进双臂内，金有谦像是什么大型犬一样舔舐掉他后颈的血液，在他肩膀上留下吻痕。

金有谦停了下来，叼住bambam的耳垂，用手轻轻扶过bambam的脸，吻了上去。

不同于方才bambam那个主动的满是诱惑与情欲的吻，这个吻更像是初学者小心翼翼的试探，温柔得有些幼稚，缠绵而又细致地撬开bambam的齿尖，触目所及的便是bambam那瞳孔失焦而显得有些懵懂，却格外诱人的眼睛。

金有谦不依不舍得放开bambam的唇，又重新动了起来。

他的阴茎从bambam的肠道里半退出，无师自通般地又用力捅了进去，bambam兴奋地扬起头，唾液顺着嘴角淌下，呻吟也从喉间溢出。

金有谦每次拔出都能带出bambam体内更多的透明液体，汗水从他的后背一路流到交合处。

他们靠得更近了，金有谦穿着完整的靠上了bambam的背部，紧紧抱住了bambam的腰。

“呼啊……"

在抵达临界点之前，金有谦抽出了自己的性器，被操弄得湿淋淋的肠道在他拔出的时候甚至发出“啵”的一声。

“嗯……啊……”

在少年拨出自己的阴茎的一瞬间，bambam几乎是同时和金有谦抵达高潮，白色的浊液稀稀落落撒在他的衬衫上。

射精带来的快感还未消散，金有谦颤抖着手去取出厕纸想为老师清理。

bambam转过脸，看着自己学生的眼睛里也不知道是什么情绪。

 

End


End file.
